


Beast Boy: Best in Show

by Holmgren13



Series: Beast Boy: Best in Show [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Light Bondage, M/M, Pampering, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holmgren13/pseuds/Holmgren13
Summary: Beast Boy is getting ready to be featured on his favorite late-night show, and his nerves are getting the better of him. Can Tim help calm his friend down and have him ready before curtain?Related Image here:  https://twitter.com/DeerBenny/status/1176279473471262721Gets naughtier in next chapter~





	1. Best in Show

“Well, I learned that not all green rooms are actually green, so that’s something.” 

Beast Boy walked quickly from one side of the beige themed waiting room to the other, one hand pushing through his mop of green hair while the other held his phone white-knuckle tight to his head. 

“...YES I’m fine, you’re always so worried, I’m fine... I mean they asked ME here, so it’s not like I can really go wrong, right? It’s fine, Everything is fine!” 

Everything wasn’t fine. 

“Hey, Cy, I need to go, they’re uh... calling me. Uh, make-up or something.” ... ... Beast Boy’s ears lowered slightly and his cheeks lost some of their color. “Well, I don’t KNOW if they keep green make-up handy! Just... It’s fine!” 

The hero quickly brought his phone down in both hands and mashed the hang-up button before shutting the device fully down and tossing it onto the practically new synthetic leather sofa. He took a deep breath, rubbed both of his hands over his face, and walked to the mirror. 

He stood looking at himself. His white WWF Panda teeshirt was stained a bit under the arms and was wrinkled where it had tucked just in the front, his hair was falling every which direction, one ear was pointing the wrong way, and his eyes had this weird twitch thing going on. And he was going to be live in front of a crowd of hundreds being broadcast to a crowd of millions in just over an hour. 

“Garfield Logan. You are screwed.” He leaned forward until the cold glass pressed to his sweaty forehead, which felt both gross and amazing. 

A lite tapping on the door made Beast Boy turn his head, but he didn’t make a move for the door either. He bit his lip and just hoped that it wasn’t a stage-hand coming in to pester again about the stage directions. After a few moments, the door opened and a dark haired boy came in wearing a simple but expensive looking black suit with a deep red button front shirt underneath, the top buttons undone enough to show off the lean muscle down his neck. He closed the door behind him carefully and took a step inside. 

Beast Boy’s eyes narrowed slightly. “... How did you get in without a costume?” He avoided saying a name just in case this was a little under cover thing Tim had concocted to slip backstage. 

Tim grinned and flashed a VIP Backstage pass halfway from his breast pocket before returning it. “I pulled some strings, might have hacked the guest list... doesn’t matter, because I’m here.” 

Tim put his hands in his pockets and watched as Beast Boy straightened himself up. The Boy Wonder frowned slightly when he noticed his friend’s fidgeting fingers, the small chew marks on his lip, and a stiffness in his almost always present grin. 

“Are you okay?” 

“M-me?” Beast Boy put his hands to his hips and grinned wider, shutting his eyes as he chuckled. “Of course! I’m fine!” 

He walked over to the snack table where the studio had set up large vegetable and fruit platters for him. He took the large dip bowl of ranch and set it far aside before grabbing at some snap peas and bring them to his teeth to nibble. 

“I mean, I’ve always been a hit on social media, the crowds love me when I’m out with you guys saving the world, this is going to be a cinch. A breeze. It’s all fine! Haha!” 

Tim placed his hand on Beast Boy’s shoulder, making the green boy jump slightly and drop his snack. Tim’s voice was even and soft. “You don’t have to pretend. It’s me. Just me and you right now.” 

Beast Boy turned, his eyes watery and his jaw tight. “... I’m so nervous...”

Tim nodded and with his hand still on his friend’s shoulder, he lead Beast Boy to a chair in front of the make up mirror. 

“Sit.” It was an order, which was so normal from all of the time on the field, but it wasn’t harsh but soft and direct. 

Beast Boy sat in front of the mirror and looked at himself, finding his sharp snaggletooth pressing into his lip again. Tim’s words cut through the haze in his doubting mind. 

“Close your eyes. Take some deep breaths for me, Gar. Remember, in through the nose.” Tim mimicked his own commands, breathing in slowly. “And out through your mouth. Loosen your jaw, let it open just a little bit. In again... let your ribs expand, fill up from the base of your diaphragm... and then out. Lower your shoulders a bit.” Tim continued to walk Beast Boy through these simple exercises, the diverted focus letting him forget the stress for a moment so that he could think clearly. 

Garfield closed his eyes as he breathed slowly and deeply, and soon became acutely aware of Tim’s hand on his shoulder. It was very gently squeezing and relaxing, and his second hand had joined at some point. Tim had very strong hands. How he was able to keep them so soft no one will ever know, but as the finger tips dragged down the back of his arms and then back up the front, Beast Boy couldn’t help but relax and lean into the touch. 

“Mmmm... what are you doing?” 

Tim grinned and leaned in towards his friend’s pointy green ear. “I’m reminding you that you are wonderful and deserve this awesome experience, and that I believe in you and support you every step of the way.” 

Beast Boy could feel the blush spreading across his nose. “Dude... come on...” 

“We’re alone.” Tim leaned just a bit more, his lips pressing to Beast Boy’s cheek, his nose tickled by the dark sideburns that crept around the changeling’s ears. “Stop worrying.” 

Beast Boy sighed, unable to help the smile pulling genuinely at his lips. 

“Still... sounds so gay.” 

Tim’s kisses on his cheek trailed down towards Beast Boy’s exposed neck, each one nice and lite but lingering. His hand moved from Gar’s shoulder to his head, running his fingers through the mess of dark green hair, rubbing at the scalp. Beast Boy shifted and began to lean away. 

“H-hey... I need to look good for the cameras.” 

“Pft, I’ll fix your hair, Garfield.” Quite purposefully, Tim ruffled his friend’s hair all around, making the hero squirm in his seat and try to grab at the assaulting hands. “Ha! Now come on. I bet dollars to pennies you haven’t eaten all of your prep meals today, have you?” Tim stood straight and moved over to the snacks table, grabbing a plate and beginning to pick the best looking veggies.

Beast Boy didn’t even look in the mirror, knowing his hair would be a disaster now, but span around in his chair. “Sure I did! I-“ He stopped and grinned awkwardly when Tim had turned and raised an eyebrow. “I... uh... well, I may have forgotten to have the ONE meal.” ... ... Tim was still looking at him with that look. Like he knew he was lying. “... Okay! I skipped my afternoon snack, my workout shake, AND my dinner salad! B-but I needed to look slimmed up for this! I don’t want to go on stage all full and bloated or something...” He began to stand once again. 

“Gar. Sit.” 

Once again, Tim’s orders had the changeling back on his seat without question, his ears perked up. Tim finished prepping a plate of roasted cauliflower and chickpeas drizzled in a tahini sauce with a small side of arugula tossed in a light vinaigrette with tomatoes and edamame, and walked back to the make-up mirror and set it down, spinning Gar to face it. “You eat. I made you that meal prep list for a reason. You need the energy, especially with all of the training you do.” 

“But-“

“No. Buts.” Tim walked over to the hanging rack and looked through the outfits the studio had hung up, looking through them one by one. “We agreed. You stick to my plan, we train together, you follow the food schedule I’ve set up for you, and then...” Tim couldn’t help the smirk. “Then we get to play. You look amazing, you stay nice and healthy, and we both get to have a bit of fun. It’s win-win.” 

Beast Boy munched at the meal in front of him, but sighed. “Well... I’m getting personal training and basically a private chef... I don’t really do much for you, do I?” 

Tim picked out his favorite outfit, based on Gar’s original red and whites he wore when he was with the Doom Patrol, and he pulled the costume down and hung it up again on the mirror in front of Gar. “I get to see you happy, and I get to show you off to the world tonight.”

“W-well... It’s not like anyone really knows you’ve been the one training me...” 

“I’ll know.” Tim walked by and pet Beast Boy’s head gently one more. 

Over the PA system came the static voice -Zchk - 45 minutes to show time... 45 mintues. -Zchk- 

Beast Boy groaned, but Tim shushed him, pressing a finger to his lips. “Shh... don’t pay attention to that.” He walked over to the PA controls for the green room and switched it off. “I’ll watch the time. You finish eating, and then change.” Before Gar could make a come-back, Tim snapped his finger, which ended the discussion. 

Beast Boy ate his meal in no time, and then grabbed for the hanging uniform. He had changed so many times in front of the rest of the guys at Teen Tower, but it felt more awkward to be changing in front of Tim by himself. He pulled his teeshirt up from behind and slightly struggled to pull it over his head. Gar’s upper body had been more defined and taught after training over the last few months, the tufts of dark green patches of body hair adding a bit of sexual manliness to his boyish face and smaller figure. As the strategically ripped black jeans fell to the floor, Tim’s eyes had fun following the little happy trail that fell from just below Gar’s belly button down to his purple and black boxer shorts. Of course, he didn’t need to use his imagination to picture the boy naked, he’d seen it many times in the locker rooms, and also many times elsewhere. 

Gar stepped out of his boxer shorts next, feeling Tim’s eyes on his backside. It tempted him to go a bit slower, but Tim cleared his throat, teasingly tapping his wrist. With a blushing grin, Gar carried on. He stepped into the red and white body suit, carefully pulling the tight flexible material over his fuzzy legs, pulling them up almost to the point of giving himself a wedgie before carefully tucking himself away. 

“Need any help with that?” Tim joked from behind. 

“... ... Well~” 

“Haha! Come on, buddy, flip it and zip it, we can play later.” Tim walked over to the mirror once again while Gar tucked his junk down before working his arms through the suit’s arm holes, letting the sleeveless costume rest over his shoulder and hug under his arms firmly. 

“Pft... you get any more flirty about it and you’ll HAVE to take care of it or it won’t FIT.” Gar worked up the front zipper, the suit hugging him at every angle, his defined frame easily seen through the material. Even with the soft built in cup to protect his delicates, his groin still had a natural bulge from the teasing. “I think I might have gained some weight since you started training me, Ro- I mean Tim. It’s definitely very tight.”

“Mhmm...” Tim grinned. “I approve. Shoes, gloves, then get your adorable butt ready for some exercise.”

“Whaaaa?” Beast Boy lowered his arms and ears, his shoulders slumping in defeat knowing he wasn’t going to get out of it. “Whyyyy? I have to be on stage in... blah, I don’t KNOW how long...”

“Shhh... No arguments.” Tim removed his suit jacket and hung it over the chair back and began rolling up his sleeves. “We’re just gonna have you do some stretches to take out some tension, and then we’ll do your hair and get you all ready for the stage, okay?”

Beast Boy nodded and accepted his defeat. He stepped into his shoes, checking the bottoms to make sure there were no stones stuck in the paw-print shaped grooves before tying them on good and tight.He then pulled on the fingerless gloves, pulling them halfway up his forearmed and flexing his fingers to make sure they were firmly in place. He unzipped his vest a bit and flicked up his collar before walking over to the center of the room. 

Tim took Gar through some basic stretches, following along and making sure there was no half-assing. Once they were into their routine, Beast Boy found it easy to just focus on his movements, leaning into the stretches, feeling his muscles physically relax. Every now and then Tim would walk over and very gently touch Gar’s body to push him very lightly into a deeper stretch, each touch making Gar’s skin feel slightly hot. He loved when Tim took that firm but caring control, and at the end of it, he always did feel better about himself at the end too. 

Tim kept his eye on the time as well, checking his watch during the stretches. After about ten minutes, he he had Gar touch his toes and very slowly roll his back up, leaving his neck for last, and as Gar lifted his head, Tim stepped forward and let his hand rest on Gar’s hip as he pressed their lips together. 

Beast Boy let Tim kiss him, feeling his face relax and his head tilt, their noses rubbing slightly. They have always had a deep friendship, always a lot of trust, this was just absolute icing. Gar slightly parted his lips and slipped his tongue towards Tim, who slowly backed away. 

“Shhhh...” Tim smiled as he heard Gar’s whimper as he was denied once again. “Later... let’s get you ready.” 

The pair went to the mirror, and Beast Boy took a seat. Tim took out a lint roller and did a quick clean up of the uniform, making sure Gar kept his hands to himself while he worked. Having finished with the uniform, Tim moved on with a fine brush, rubbing it over Gar’s arms, his other hand scratching up and down the back of his neck. “You feeling better?” 

Beast Boy moaned softly, his eyes closed as he let Tim slowly pamper him. “Mhmm... Sorry for freaking out.” 

“Dont be sorry.” Tim smiled and leaned his friend back in his chair a bit before grabbing for a small jar of hair clay, rubbing it vigorously between his hands before slowly running his fingers through Gar’s hair, carefully styling it. Messy but controlled. He loved Beast Boy’s natural wildness, and he knew the audience would too. “It’s my job to make sure you’re ready for anything. Super villains, natural disasters, and even talk shows.” 

Gar chuckled. “I guess.” 

“Think of it like... a dog show.” 

Gar’s head tilted, but Tim straightened it and grinned at him through the mirror. “Uh... a dog show?” 

“Sure. And you’re my pup.” Tim carefully finished with his hair and grabbed a small towel from the dresser, wiping his hands down. “You don’t need to worry about anything. You just do as I train you to do, you eat healthy, you learn my commands, you keep fit... and I pamper you, I play with you, and I show you off.” Tim lifted Gar’s chin with his finger, looking down into those emerald eyes. “There. You’re ready.” He glanced down at his watch. “With time to spare.” 

Beast Boy was fighting the blush he knew was forming in his cheeks. “H-hey-“

Tim snapped his fingers, calling Gar up to attention, his ears perked again. This made Tim smile. “That’s a good boy.”

A knock on the door made both boys turn, and by the time the door opened, Tim had slipped a few feet away and was adjusting the lapels of his jacket. A tall woman in a short black dress wearing a headset stuck her head inside. “Mr Logan, you’re on in 5 minutes, I’m here to escort you to the staging area.”

Beast Boy took a breath and stood up, his famous smile spreading across his face. “All right! Let’s do this.” He strode out to the woman in the hallway, who handed him a water bottle. Gar took it and glanced back into the greenroom. Tim was already gone. Slipped out, hopefully to find a seat somewhere in the audience. Gar knew he’d be watching, and he was determined to make him proud of his show.


	2. Beast Boy: Best in Show 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tim, Beast Boy had a great show, but now it's time to celebrate. Just the two of them. Alone. Possibly without clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus image, NSFW 
> 
> https://twitter.com/DeerBenny/status/1187143506722086913

The interview was a hit. A real gold star for the young hero image. The audience loved all of the green animals dancing across the stage, calling out requests as the show went on. They laughed as Garfield recalled some of the sillier adventures he’s had since becoming part of the Teen Titans. They were solum and silent as he told other stories, recalling sacrifices in his life that he swore he’d give anything to change, but would do it all again in a heartbeat. 

In the end, the audience were giving him a standing ovation. Garfield Logan stood alongside one of his favorite late night hosts with his unique snaggletooth smile waving his arm for the cameras, and within a few hours the segment was all over TubeYoube, and he was trending on Tweeter. 

For as amazingly as his tweeter was blowing up, it was strange that for once his replies were silent. Rumors were quick to start that he was quickly back on the streets fighting crime, or maybe that he was off with a lady friend. 

Some of the rumors got close. 

Beast Boy’s phone had been put on silent within minutes of leaving the stage. Tim had been waiting to congratulate him, and it was easy enough to pick it out of his pocket without him noticing. He wanted Gar to have a night to process and enjoy, and any of the messages popping up on his phone tonight could wait until the morning. Tim had borrowed a car out of Bruce’s collection, making sure they weren’t seen slipping to the parking lot where they made a swift get-away. 

Gar had been talking a mile a minute as the excitement from the night filled him with energy. It’s not the main reason Tim gagged him first, but it was a playful benefit. From that moment, there was no asking what Beast Boy wanted, but Tim didn’t need to ask.

“Good boy.” Tim’s lips brushed against Gar’s large sensitive ear, making the fuzz on the back of his neck prickle up, which made Tim grin. He whispered again, “Stay.” 

Tim needed a moment to be ready. He straightened up and just looked at Gar for a moment, sat in the small folding chair that was normally tucked behind his desk. His emerald colored eyes looked hungry and wanting, but with an edge to them. Like he was scared to disobey the soft spoken command he was given, but wanted nothing more than to get up and come after the one who bound him with nothing but his words. 

The Boy Wonder took a step back and released the top two buttons of his dark red shirt, letting Garfield watch as his bare chest was slowly exposed. He wore nothing under his shirt, and soon his suit framed a wonderful view of his well worked abdomen. Gar’s eyes had fallen to stare, and he swallowed against the bit between his teeth, his teeth squeezing around the firm rubber rod that held him silent. 

Tim lowered his arms and let the suit slip down his arms, catching the fabric before it fell to the floor, exposing his muscled torso down to his inconspicuous black utility belt. He took his time moving to Gar’s closet and carefully hung up the shirt and jacket, taking the opportunity to glance around the sparsely furnished apartment for potential playthings. He wanted Gar to be comfortable for this, so he brought him home, and it seemed Gar was a boy of simple pleasures and inexpensive tastes. It looked a bit more like a college dorm room than a super hero’s abode, but it made sense when you knew him like Tim did. 

Beast Boy watched as Tim looked around the room, feeling his breath quicken as he stripped purposefully in front of him. Tim’s body was amazing, sculpted from years of acrobatics and combat training with Batman and kept perfectly smooth and hairless for his own personal pleasures. It was that precise care for his body that had made Gar ask him to help with his own image in the first place, thinking some extra crunches and jumping jacks after training could maybe help him make his own abs pop a little. And THAT is what lead him down the rabbit hole to where he was right in that moment, watching as Tim kicked off his shoes at the front door of his apartment, his long raven hair shifting as he turned to look at him over his shoulder. 

“Eight weeks, I’ve been giving you private lessons, you know. Only took me three until I had enough evidence to know you’d say yes to going out with me.” Tim chuckled as Gar blushed and let his eyes lower away embarrassed at remembering the ordeal. “You were such a little wreck.” 

Tim made sure the door was securely locked and walked back to where Gar was sitting, stopping only to remove his socks, leaving them on the floor behind him as he went. Beast Boy’s heart jumped into his throat when he was straddled. He raised his arms, almost instinctually placing them around Tim’s back. 

“Mmmph...”

“Shh...” Tim pressed a finger to Gar’s slightly separated lips. “No talking... and you should keep those hands to yourself. Maybe it would be better if we just tied those back for now, huh?” With practiced fingers Tim reached back into his utility belt and produced a set of zip-cuffs. “Hands behind your back, Beast Boy. Don’t think too hard... just do as you’re told.” 

Garfield gulped, awkwardly sucking at the bit in his mouth to keep himself from drooling. He could feel his groin throbbing under Tim’s weight and he wanted to grab him and grind on him... but he let his hands fall, and crossed them behind the chair. He whimpered softly. 

“Good boy.” Tim traced his fingers down Gar’s arm, leaning forward until their chests pressed firmly together. “You make as much noise as you want. But just remember, if you’re too loud, your neighbors might hear.” 

Garfield whined again, but his jaw tensed as he bit down more firmly on the gag. Tim chuckled and kissed his cheek, slipping his fingers further down his friend’s arms. When he found Gar’s hands he adjusted them, and by feel alone he slipped the cuffs around his wrists over the boy’s gloves and tightened with a loud ‘zip’. 

“Now, Beast Boy...” Tim leaned back once again and lifted Gar’s chin with his finger. His light blue eyes met with Gar’s green, and he gently traced his finger along his captive’s jawline. “I know that you could turn into any number of forms to get out of those cuffs. You could escape with hardly an effort. But I know that you won’t, will you?” 

Tim moved his hand from Gar’s chin, brushing forest green hair from his eyes and petting behind his ear. Gar slowly closed his eyes for a moment, focusing on the feel of Tim’s hand as it caressed his head. He nodded slowly, knowing that he wouldn’t try to get away, as easily as it would be. He slurped again at his gag, which made Tim chuckle. 

Tim removed his hands for a moment to pull his hair back behind his ears and loosen his belt. Placing his hands to Gar’s legs, he began to drag his fingers up his body, tracing the lines of his super suit he was still wearing from the interview. The fabric felt cool to the touch as it wicked away any sweat, and it dipped along with Gar’s muscles, which have tightened and defined over the last few months. He continued to move his hands up until he parted the collar and was able to get his dexterous fingers around the zipper. 

“Beast Boy...” Tim leaned forward until their noses almost touched, his whispered breath warming Gar’s lips. “I want to look at you. Every inch.” He gave a light tug, pulling the zipper of his costume down very slowly inch by inch. 

Gar gulped hard against the bit against his tongue, watching Tim’s fingers drag down his chest, pulling the zipper along in one smooth motion. Once again he felt strangely exposed, more-so than when he just striped down in the locker room, because Tim wasn’t just seeing him... wasn’t just looking at him... but he was fully exploring him. Examining him. His deducing stare seemed to be trying to take in every detail as the zipper released, allowing the red and white body suit to spread open to reveal the deep green underneath. As he felt the chill of the breeze and Tim’s icy blue eyes reach the top of his stomach, Gar couldn’t help but close his eyes and whimper, his nerves getting the better of him. 

Tim grinned and stopped, the zipper reaching just above where Gar’s belly button would be. He used two fingers, slipping them under Gar’s uniform, feeling the firm but giving muscle of his abdomen. His body was so warm, Tim couldn’t help but want to feel more, pressing his hand under Gar’s clothes, sliding his touch up to further expose him.

“Mmmm-mph!” Beast Boy shivered and jerked very lightly as Tim’s hand bordered that edge of petting and tickling. He took deep breaths, trying to focus and remain in the moment, but his mind was shooting all around, especially once Tim let his fingertip slowly circle around the bump of his nipple a few times. 

“There there, buddy, just relax.” Tim enjoyed watching Gar begin to weakly struggle with the teasing touching of his nipple and the light pets along his ticklish sides, but more so enjoyed the obviously growing bulge in the suit. He didn’t draw Gar’s attention to it, wanting him to just enjoy the journey. “Now let’s see... Beast Boy, I think you said it best before, that you’re the entire animal kingdom. And animals don’t wear clothes, do they?” With a bit more speed and force, Tim pushed both of his hands under Gar’s uniform and over his shoulders, pulling the garment down his arms to hang around the cuffs holding his wrists.

Dragging his hands down Gar’s chest, now fully exposed to the dim light of the room, Tim let his eyes fully take in the view. He’d explored Garfield’s body a handful of times, but never so close and intimately. The green tone was so unique but fare and very smooth, lightly dotted with a few thin hairs around the center of his chest. The sparse hair on his chest matched the darker green color of the rest of his hair from his head to his pits, and of course the carpets matched as well. Tim felt himself biting his lip in excitement as he let his eyes slip down along with the zipper once more, his hand having fallen down tracing his friend’s whole torso.

“Mmmm...” Beast Boy bit down firmly on the bit between his teeth, the cool air against his skin feeling so freeing, but also making him feel all the more defenseless. Being in Robin’s control like this, following his orders not because he couldn’t fight but because he knew deep down that he didn’t want to, giving that power to his friend and leader, it all felt so right in the moment. He felt the zipper dragging down further, and he felt his member throbbing uncomfortably in the confines of his protective gear. He felt his hips shift on the seat, his breathing deepening in anticipation. As his uniform was fully opened, he felt his cock slip into the open air, bouncing as it throbbed without being touched. He moaned against his gag, more-so again when Tim pulled his uniform under his balls, letting his fingers drag up over them and around his shaft. 

“God damn... I’ll never get tired of seeing this.” Tim absently licked his lips as he wrapped his fingers around the thick member in front of him, the flesh a slightly darker shade of green than the rest of the changeling. “You know, buddy, some of the other guys on the team think you cheat in the shower and use your power to give yourself a little boost... I think you’re just naturally gifted.” Tim gave Gar’s erect cock a slow firm stroke up and down, watching a thick bead of pre-cum build at his tip as the boy himself shivered and pulled at the binds on his wrist. 

“Mmmph! Mmm...mmmmm...” Gar was biting more firmly, drool trailing down his chin unnoticed as his hips rolled forward, his body needing that feeling again. Tim had never been so bold or gone so far, and as scary and new as it all was, Gar did not want it to stop. He moaned heavily against his gag and tried to hump against Tim’s hand, but the raven haired boy moved with his thrusts with a teasing grin. 

“Now now... don’t rush things.” Tim noticed Beast Boy’s heavy breathing and the drool falling from the gag. “You poor thing... you look like you’re under a little stress. Hehe.” With a delicate touch Tim swirled his fingers around the tip of Gar’s cock, delighting in the sharp gasp and whine it pulled out of him as he spread a thin layer of pre-cum around the head. As Gar struggled against his bindings, unwilling to break his role and escape, Tim leaned forward and pressed his face to Gar’s. His free hand slinked behind Gar’s head, his fingers pushing through the thick hair before forming a loose fist, gripping his head and holding firmly as he kissed at the gagged boy, taking advantage of the bit by slipping his tongue somewhat forcefully past his lips. He wasn’t able to pass the damn thing, but held the kiss and relished as Beast Boy began to struggle harder, Tim’s finger teasing his cock head so fiercely. 

Gar’s eyes were unfocused, the stimulation driving him wild enough without Tim forcing the admittedly awkward but undeniably hot and ravenous kiss on his bound lips. He felt himself pushing to the edge, his stomach tightening and his already thick cock enlarged and throbbing. He did his best to hold back, not wanting this to be over, but the animal instincts always alive and burning in the back of his mind pushed him to a need for climax, to release, to breed... 

Tim pushed his forehead to Gar’s, removing his lips from the kiss and dragging his fingers away from the sensitive head of his cock, gently squeezing near the base. “Hah...hah... shh, that’s my good boy.” Tim breathed heavily, feeling Gar’s own breath against his face. Beast Boy changed between whimpering and moaning, but became slowly quieter as he came back from that edge of his orgasm. “Relax... breathe, buddy. We’re not done, don’t worry.” Tim kissed Gar’s cheek, finally reaching both hands behind the hero’s head to loosen the bit gag, letting it fall from between his teeth to hang around his neck. “There, now take a deep-“

Beast Boy didn’t let him finish, leaning forward suddenly to press their lips together, begging in his mind that Robin wouldn’t back away or tease him. He wanted to have just a moment, a modicum of control to give Tim a taste of his passion. He breathed in through his nose, for the first time acutely aware of the strong sexual scent in the air made up from their combined heat. He sighed and finally leaned back in the seat, lightly panting and still working to catch his breath. 

“Well.” Tim leaned back and stood, letting the blood go back to Gar’s legs. “Seems someone is enjoy himself.” 

“Mmm...” Beast boy grinned, that youthful dorky charm spilling through like always. “You know it. If only we could have done this sooner-“

“It’s more special because we’ve waited, don’t you think?” Tim walked around behind Beast Boy and leaned down to kiss his neck. “I wanted this to be an extra special night.”

“You’ve made it such an extra super special- Ng!” Garfield cringed for a moment and bit his lip as Tim pressed his teeth to his neck and carefully but firmly bit down and sucked hard. That hint of pain made Gar very aware, his senses sharpening for a split moment to watch for danger, but only feeling the hands on his arms, the lips on his skin, and the aching throb of his own groin. “Ah...! Mmmm, fuck...” 

Tim softened the bite and released, pulling back after gently licking the area clean, admiring the deep purple mark against light green skin, small dimple marks of his teeth around. “Language~” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, was I being a bad boy, Rob?” Gar craned his head back and pushed against the chair to lean enough to look Tim in the eyes. “Are going to have to punish me now~?”

“Maybe if you stop sounding so hopeful about it.” Tim chuckled and gave Gar one more kiss before pushing him forward to sit up. He pulled one of his batarangs from his belt, flicking out the bladed wings before quickly slicing through the cuffs around his friend’s wrists. He quickly returned the weapon and walked over to sit on the bed. 

Beast Boy rubbed his wrists as he stood, glancing over at a mirror on the opposite wall, feeling a blush cross his face when he saw the mark on his neck. 

“Hehe... You’re not DONE though, right?” Garfield worked his hands over his hips and down his thighs, letting his uniform slip down into a pile on the floor, stepping on the heels of his boots to step out of them both.

It was Tim’s turn to feel that rush of blood in his cheeks, watching as Beast Boy straightened up very naked and still very hard, that thick throbbing cock bobbing in front of him as he grinned, looking about ready to pounce. “Not done... but you still need to show me you can be a good boy tonight.” Tim patted his lap. “Come here.” 

Gar let himself fall forward, his fingers curling in and shrinking down as his body thinned and elongated until heavy paws clicked against the hard wood flooring, a green Great Dane stopping in front of Robin with a happy pant and a playful wag. “You want me barking like a pup too?” 

“Oh shut up~” Tim chuckled, and gave a genuine laugh as Gar leaned forward to sniff and lick at his cheek and ears. “Cut it out, you big oaf!” 

Beast Boy couldn’t help himself and gave one... no, two more licks before sitting down, shifting into his human self, squatting down in front of Tim. 

“Ahem... I WAS going to try to be all... passionate and meaningful with this part.” Tim leaned back into his utility belt, fumbling with one of the pouches. 

“Awwww, you still can! It’ll be super cute~” 

“Pft, no no you ruined THAT mood.” Tim said with a smile as Gar stuck out his tongue in protest. “But here... I wanted to try having you wear this for a little bit.” He held out a black fawx-leather collar with deep red stitches and a yellow inner linings small diamond shaped tag hanging from the front initialed ‘BB’.

“Oooo...” Gar bit his lip and blushed a little, reaching out for the gift, but Tim pulled it away gently. 

“Hey, you said I could still be passionate and stuff, so I’m going to put it on you.”

“Hehe... fine, dude.” Gar leaned forward onto his hands and adjusted himself onto his knees, holding himself steady. 

“Dude? Really?” Tim reached forward and wrapped the collar around Gar’s neck. “How about when you wear this, you call me sir~” 

“Eeeeeh...” Gar kept his chin raised as Tim fastened the collar, and then got up to go look at the mirror. “I call you ‘boss’ and stuff in the field already, I don’t think I’m going to add to your leader-boner. Why not I just call you Rob?” 

“...Master?” 

“Ew, no.” Beast boy was touching the collar, loving the quality feel of the material, wondering what it was made of that made it so comfy. He gave a turn, his dick still hard. He looked down. “You know you’re going to have to take care of this, right?” 

Tim crossed his arms in jestful protest. “No ‘Master’, no cumming. That’s the rules.” 

“Gasp... the rules you JUST MADE UP!” Gar jumped up, his form shrinking down as his arms flapped into small beating wings, the bright green cardinal flying over before returning to human shape just in time to half-tackle the boy wonder onto the mattress with a heavy thud. “What if I want a turn in control, huh? Do I need to put this collar on you, huh?” He playfully slipped his fingers around Tim’s chest, teasingly close to his underarms. 

Tim Chuckled, expertly catching Gar’s wrists before rolling them both over, pinning the green boy underneath him and pressing their groins together. “You could try~” 

Without changing shape, Beast Boy leaned up and licked Tim’s neck, making him shiver delightfully. “Get on your knees~”


End file.
